Two elves are better than one
by mentally dating legolas
Summary: This is a story about an Elven girl who grew up among men . She hears about the One Ring, and is now determined to help the Fellowship of the Ring . And, she might just get tangled up in Legolas along the way .
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This is technically my second fanfiction but I have deleted my first one. So please review and tell me what you think, please be gentle :) _

The crisp night air blew through my brown hair as I crept out of the house. I knew I was using my Elven abilities because it was a flawless escape; not a noise was made. I went out to my foster parent's stable to retrieve my mare, Fain. As I entered, the three horses sleeping there rose their heads to see the late night disturbance. I crept down the aisle, petting them to silence their whinnying.

I had just saddled Fain when a figure appeared at the stable door.

"I understand why you are leaving so I will not hinder you. All I ask is why must you do this without a proper farewell? A measly piece of parchment does not make up for late night departures." The voice came from a beautiful, average height girl standing at the entrance. Her red hair fell in waves down her back.

"Thank you for your understanding Gwen. I am sorry for not telling you, but I must move swiftly if I hope to reach Rivendell before the hobbits and their companion." I pleaded, desperation filling my voice.

"Of course. I will miss you, and I wish I could help, but I have no fighting skills, unlike you, my Elven sister." She said, teasing me lightly. It wasn't unlike the tone she used when we were younger, for I had grown up in a family composed of men, but wasn't a man myself. I was elf, and that always made me different from everyone, because of my looks and my special abilities.

"Thank you sister. I will miss you as well. Please tell mother and father the same." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then mounted my steed.

"May the grace of Valar be with you." she called to me as I rode out of the stable.

I knew I had to get to Rivendell as fast as possible, but the problem was I acted before discovering the exact location of Rivendell. I was running blindly, except I did know that Rivendell was north of my location.

I was at the market two day previous and, while browsing, I overheard that a hobbit bearing the One Ring was heading to Rivendell. I knew help would be needed, and I was willing to give it.

I jolted my head out of the memory. My cloak billowed out behind me as I swiftly bolted through the night.

By the rising of the sun, I had come to a stream. Stopping lightly, I dismounted and allowed my horse to rest. She began drinking the cool, crisp water and eating the lush, green grass that grew around. I sat down and looked through the supplies I had packed in my leather pack. There was little food packed, due to my haste, so I would have to preserve it. The only clothes I had were the one I was wearing, which were brown riding pants and a sturdy, long sleeved shirt that my mother had made. Along with that were my leather gauntlets and my cloak. My only weapons were a bow I had made and a sword. The bow wasn't the best, but it was all I had. I was also a self-taught bowman.

I hadn't realized how unprepared I was for this journey. I simply prayed, hoping that I would make it to Rivendell before the hobbit. Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a set of hooves clattering off in the distance.

I was always good at hearing things. I mean, I was an elf, and because of that, my ears were stronger than everyone elses. When I was younger, I always won the games I played with the mortal children.

I grabbed the reigns of Fain and led her back behind a grove of trees, praying she wouldn't whiny or even move. Silently, I climbed a tree, positioned my bow in my hand, notched an arrow, and waited. I ran my fingers across the smooth fletching. Before long, a lone gray horse and an Elven rider came to the stream I was positioned above. He dismounted and, once he was on the ground, I got a good look at him.

He was quite handsome, with his blond hair pulled back into a half pony tail, with a braid going over his ears. While I observed the newcomer, I lost my footing on the mossy tree branch. Before I knew it, I was falling. With a thud, I landed flat on my back, directly at his feet.

I had never felt so helpless or embarrassed. He just stood there, looking down at me. I shivered, feeling like he was staring deep into my very soul.

"What business does an elven maiden have as she's sitting up a tree with an arrow notched at me?" he asked inquisitively. I was not frightened, simply curious, so I didn't lie.

"I am searching for Rivendell, and heard your horse coming. I was unsure of your status of friend or foe, but at this particular moment I'm hoping friend." I answered. He laughed. It wasn't a hard laugh. On the contrary, his laugh was soft and almost musical

"I believe I am a friend. I'm heading to Rivendell as well. May I have the honor of escorting a pretty maiden on her journey?" His voice was enchanting.

I don't know why, but I blushed at his words. Trying to change the subject, I asked. "Do I get to know the name of my companion?"

"Legolas of Mirkwood. And yours, m'lady?"  
"My name is Fandes." I called over my shoulder as I went to retrieve my horse. I mounted her with ease and rode off alongside Legolas.

_Authors note: so theres the first chapter please review and tell me what you think no flames please. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note**__: Sorry for the wait and I am pleased to announce that I have a beta writer _**legolasgreenleaf14** _and my work wouldn't be half as good without the help. Enjoy review with your comments they really help boost my self esteem even if there helpful hints :) _

Chapter 2

"Tell me Fandes, where do you hail from?" Legolas questioned as we continued riding.

"A small town by the Glanduin river." I shrugged.

"Why would an elf live among the race of men?" He was puzzled, but after receiving a sharp glance, he quickly added. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I was abandoned at a young age. All I remember is wandering around lost and scared. That is, until I came to a house. They welcomed me with open arms, and that's where I met my adoptive parents. I've lived with them ever since." I sighed, then asked in a joking manner. "Are you done interrogating me?"

"Just one more. Do you know how old you are?"

I sighed again. "No. I am aware elves age differently compared to humans, then stop aging altogether, so I do not know. All I know is when I came to my adoptive parents house I knew nothing. They told me that I was small. I seemed to be very young for an elf, so they figured that I was probably no more than 10 years of age." We rode in silence once more.

For the rest of the trip, I thought about my reason for going to Rivendell with such haste. It must have been the night before, when I heard a rumor in the market. I had been outside, sitting on a swing that was held up by some old wood. I had been rocking gently when my vision went black. That was a normal thing for me, for I had visions often.

Usually, my vision would go black, then I would see into the future. They were never very important. Normally, they were about injured birds, or small children breaking limbs after falling out of trees. Later, I would come to the same situation, the one my vision portrayed, but I could do something to help.

My first vision was of a child climbing a tree. She looked confident, until she lost her footing. She fell, and was crying on the ground. No one was around. In two days time, I had been wandering around, minding my own business, and came to a clearing with a lone tree, which looked eerily familiar. Full of curiosity, I went to the tree. My hand simply brushed the bark, then a crack was heard overhead. I looked up just in time to see the child falling. I opened my arms wide and caught her with very little grace, but we both walked away unhurt.

There have many similar incidents, but when I got the vision of nine people, all varying in race, on the ground with blood splattered everywhere and orcs cheering, I knew this wasn't one of the normal ones. The thing that really caught my eye was one of the young hobbits had a shining, gold object in his hand. Unfortunately, I couldn't make out what it was, because the scene had changed. Granted, it was another slaughter zone with the nine laying dead, but this time, there was a mountain troll standing victoriously over them. Then, the scene changed, and then six times over after that, but the same fallen warriors always were there.

The scene changed once again. From what I could see, the last scene had only two hobbits. One was the brown haired hobbit that had the golden object. There was another hobbit, but instead of brown hair, this one had blond hair, and was stouter. Both were laying in front of a mountain. The mountain was spouting flaming balls of fire, which the hobbits were actively trying to avoid. What really got me, though, was the brown haired one held up his golden object. I got a closer look, and discovered that a ring was in his hand.

For the first time, my vision talked. The noise was over quickly, but it had startled me enough to send shivers clear to my bone. "Help." That might not seem so significant, but the way he said it was so emotionally dead that it sounded as if he was already gone.

I came back to the present when Fain whinnied and lunged forward. Fain had seen the elven city and was prancing around excitedly.

Legolas smiled, and bowed his head. "This is where I take my leave. I wish to see you again Fandes."

"As do I Legolas." I bowed my head in return, a gesture out of respect, and cantered off. It had only been minutes when I stumbled upon another elf. She was beautiful, with long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" I ask her cautiously.

"That depends upon what you need help with." Her voice was soft and musical like Legolas's. I guessed that that was how all elves sounded like. Well, all of them except me.

"My name is Fandes. I wish to speak with Lord Elrond about an urgent matter." The elf nodded, understanding completely, and didn't question me more.

"I am Arwen." She looked me deep in the eyes. She only broke eye contact when a blond elven maiden came up to us. She whispered something in Arwen's ear, and Arwen nodded.

The maiden then turned to me. "Could I take your horse to the stables?" I nodded, handed her to the reins, and watched her walk away with Fain

"If you would you follow me, please?" Arwen asked. I nodded, and we walked off. She lead me through Rivendell, which was by far the prettiest thing I had ever seen in my life. Everything seemed so perfect and so elvish. It was much better than the villages Men inhabited. I felt like I finally found my home, and I loved it. I had been so absorbed by the area that I didn't notice that we were in the presence of Lord Elrond. Blushing furiously, I curtsied like my mother had taught me. Arwen had gone by then, leaving Lord Elrond standing there, waiting for me to talk.

"I am Fandes, and I hail from a village near the River of Glanduin. I wish to…" My voice drifted off. I had no idea what to say, because how does one tell an important figure in elven society that they have visions? How would I ask to take, or at least accompany, the ring to Mordor, especially when I don't even know if the rumors about the ring were true. What if this is a big misunderstanding, and I'm making a fool of myself?

I just blurted all of it out. "Are the rumors true? Has a hobbit come into the presence of the One Ring?" I covered my mouth for my childish outburst. Lord Elrond's face remained unreadable.

"So, the rumors have already spread south." He said to himself quite solemnly.

"Then it true." I quickly made up my mind. "I wish to take up the task of casting the ring into Mount Doom." I tried to sound as brave as I could.

Growing up, I had heard the stories about the foraging of the One Ring, and that to unmake the ring, it had to be dropped in the fiery lava of Mount Doom.

"Fandes, this burden it not to be carried on lone shoulders. I fear this is a task that is to hard for one soul to complete." He put a hand on my shoulder, gave me a half hearted smile, and started for the exit. My hopes began crumbling, but before he left completely, he called over his shoulder. "Though, I would like to invite you to the meeting that will deal with the ring. If you choose to, you may join whomever will bear the ring. I must warn you. It will not be easy, for the road will be treacherous. You are a maiden, so I ask you to watch yourself." I began to bristle, but he continued. "Even maidens have strength." With that, he left.

I stood there, thinking about his words. The more I thought, the more I realized that not even the words of Lord Elrond could sway my determination. I turned quickly, and saw Arwen standing in front of me.

"I have been told you will be staying for the meeting. That will be held in two days time, so I have prepared a room for you to stay in." She started walking out into the corridor, then motioned for me to follow. I was lead down endless hallways until she stopped at a door. She gestured for me to enter first.

The room was beautiful. It was quite spacious and had a large bed in the far right corner. Silver sheets covered the bed, and white drapes hung around the top of the frame. In the other corner was another door, which I presumed led to a bathroom, and then, right by the door, was a balcony that overlooked Rivendell.

"I have laid out three of my older dresses that no longer fit, because they are from when I was younger. I believe they will fit you." I nodded in thanks, and she left. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, I stripped out of my dirty clothes that I had worn all day, and looked the dresses over. The first one I picked up was a light blue color, and was rather simple. The sleeves draped, and had a lower-cut neck line. Before I could look at myself in the mirror, I trudged wearily to the bed. Flopping down, I curled up on the silky sheets, and sleep soon took me.

_**Authors note: **__remember to favorite/comment/follow _

Thanks to for favorite-ing and review

Jezebel9991

Eruaistaniel

Shadowkitten11

And for helpful hints from

Gracie

Spelling Nazi

_Thanks for the support_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks to **_**legolasgreenleaf14**_** my beta writer.**

**I just wanted to let you readers know I am writing from the movie verse of LOTR because it is easier , Also I forgot to do this on the previous chapters**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the rings**

I woke up to sun shining down on my face. I put up a hand to shield my eyes, and noticed that it crept in from the balcony. My mind groggily rolled over the events from the other day, which reminded me about the quest opportunity. With a sudden burst of happiness, I realized that I couldn't wait for the meeting.

Then, a sudden thought flashed through my mind: what if they don't want a girl? What if I'm not good enough? I don't really look like an elf. I mean, I'm not very pretty. Granted I have some similar traits, but a more of them are things I'm not happy with. I'm not graceful, I'm not elegant, and I can't walk on snow (Snow walking was learned the hard way). Over all, I'm a pretty pathetic elf.

While my mind was in turmoil, I neglected to notice a young elven maiden come in. She was beautiful, as expected from an elf. Adorned in a light yellow down with green thread work along the bottom and sleeves, she was another face of perfection.

"M'lady Arwen has requested me to inform you that, if you wish, you may explore the grounds. She is also sad to say that she cannot give you a tour for a while." I nodded as she bowed and exited my room.

I got up from the bed and tried to unwrinkle the dress that Arwen had lent me. To be honest, I had never worn a dress in my life. This being my first experience, I made up my mind about it. I hated it. After minutes of standing around, I lost it and started a search for my pants and jacket. But, five minutes prior, my search ended in vain.

I need to find Arwen and get my pants. I felt so weird and exposed with a dress on. It was unnerving, feeling so vulnerable and weak. My foster dad always told me that courage and strength could not be taught by someone, for it had to be learned by one's self, and one had to believe that it was possible.

This dress took all the courage I had and split it in half. The pieces were thrown away, making me feel like they'd never return. Also, the dress was so light and airy I almost felt like I was wearing nothing at all. I walked quietly over to the door, opening it a crack to see if the coast was clear.

The corridor was completely vacant. I let out a sigh of relief and continued out the door. After going through a labyrinth of endless hallways, I found Arwen out in a courtyard, surrounded by some silver bushes. She was sitting on a beautifully crafted bench, and, judging by her posture, seemed to be at total ease.

I crept along the outside of the bushes until I came behind the bench Arwen was seated on. "Pssst," I whispered, trying to get her attention, "Arwen, I really need my clothes back." She straightened, and seemed quite puzzled, due to my cry for help.

"Did you not find the dresses I gave you? Your clothes have been taken to wash." She told me, her voice as innocent as ever.

"I did find them, and I thank you for those, but I really need my pants!" I pleaded, my voice dripping with desperation. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand, but I'm afraid your clothes won't be back for several hours." Under her breath, she added, "Or, maybe never, depending on their state." I groaned out of displeasure, and Arwen let out a slight laugh at my upset face.

"Fear not Fandes, for I can have some sent to you." She smiled calmly. I let out a silent cheer of happiness. She held up her hand. "But, none of women around hear wear pants, so we will have to tailor some men's pants. That will take some time-" I cut her off, shaking my head violently.

"Don't worry about tailoring, just please get them soon." I was leaning on the bushes with my hands in a praying position. She seemed like she took pity on me and nodded her head.

"Now follow me, and quickly. Most of the other elves are off preparing for the meeting later today, but some are wandering around the area, so we might run into them. A few recognizable ones are Prince Legolas..." She continued naming off a few more, but my brain was locked on Prince Legolas. I had ridden to Rivendell with a prince and had not known it. What a dunce I am. I smacked my head out of my stupidity, which caused Arwen to look at me with concern. Rather confused, I looked around, realizing that I had just stopped in the middle of the corridor and smacked my head. Blushing with embarrassment, I hid my face with my loosely hanging hair, making a mental note to braid it later.

"So Arwen I, uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck, quite ashamed. "I'm sorry for coming this morning and demanding clothes. I'm really sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry. I can tell you are not comfortable in the dress." She motioned for me to slow down. The whole walk I had been trying to take large steps, but the dress was restricting me and held me back, so I tripped every other step or so. I began another mad fit of embarrassment blushing.

"It's just I've never worn a dress before, so I don't really know how to walk, or sit." Again, she let out a slight laugh at my expense.

The rest of the walk was uneventful, until we came to a small doorway. The room had a curtained off area in one corner, and tables and chairs arranged in the middle, with the outside walls of the room shelved with cloth ranging from brilliant silvers to dull blues.

Arwen strode across the room and to a large trunk. Grunting slightly, she lifted the lid to display pants, shirts, jackets, and dresses neatly folded and packed away inside. After searching the trunk for several minutes, she stood up with a triumphant look on her face, holding up a pair of mossy brown pants.

"You can go behind those curtains over there and change while I try to find a suitable shirt." I nodded joyfully, took the pants, and rushed to the curtain. I stripped out of the dress as fast as I could, and put on the pants. Unfortunately, they were a bit too big and kept falling off my waist, but it was much better than that horrid dress.

"Fandes, I found a shirt that I feel would suit you." She passed to shirt through the curtain. I examined it carefully, finding that it was a mix between silver and blue, with beautiful thread work across it, clearly stating that it was of elfish make. It had two clasps at the top to adjust the size of the neck hole if needed.

I pulled it over my head and clasped the two spiraling hooks together. I looked down at myself, finding that the shirt fit me perfectly. The pants still were a little loose around the waist, but I could deal with it. I stepped out from behind the curtain to see Arwen waiting patiently for me. She looked me up and down, pleased with her clothes picking skills.

"Fandes, that shirt suits you well, but those pants are too loose. Come here." I walked over quickly. She was busy rummaging through one of the shelves. Moments later, she faced me again, holding a piece of wide brown leather with a buckle on it. She hooked it around my waist and secured the buckle so that it held my pants up.  
I gave her a big grin, which she returned. It was obvious that this was a beautiful friendship blooming.

**Authors Note: please review if you like this**

**Thanks to - AneeshaLOTR**

**- writingNOOB**

**For following/favoriting**


End file.
